


stupid for you

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Good Dreams, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Memories, Miss you sash, Tim is sad, okay i'm sorry, this is pure angst but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: Tim misses Sasha.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	stupid for you

“Come on, Stoker, or you’ll be demoted to stapling statements again!” Sasha peered over Tim’s shoulder, laughing as he hastily closed Twitter. He swiveled his chair to face her and winked.

“I’m extremely busy researching a _very_ important case, ma’am,” he teased.

“S u r e…”

“Fine!” Tim threw up his hands in mock defeat, “I’ve been caught red-handed. What are you going to do, _fire me_?”

She punched his shoulder, grinning wickedly, “Maybe. I’m sure I could find somebody to replace you.”

“Fair enough, but _you_ would miss me, Sash,” he reached for her hand, “Where else would you get your eye candy?”

Sasha rolled her eyes, “You could house several sovereign nations in that ego, Tim.”

“What, me? I am the epitome of humility.” He pulled her gently to him, leaning in close enough he could smell her shampoo, and-

Tim woke, fingers curled into knotted sheets.

_It had all been a dream, just a stupid dream of a stupid moment with stupid feelings_.

He couldn’t breathe. Memories he once joked he had stolen from a rom-com now were tainted with something dark and heavy, a reminder that even he was powerless to stop the fear.

He hadn’t even noticed when that _thing_ , the not!Them or whatever Jon decided deserved some smart name, had stolen Sasha. _How could I have been so stupid? I must not have cared enough, not enough to save her. She was a completely different person and I couldn’t see…_


End file.
